1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a membrane releasing-tightness adjusting device for a membrane strapping dispenser, particularly to one pivotally assembled at one side of the main body of a membrane strapping dispenser and able to fix a membrane reel in position from the interior of the membrane reel for controlling the membrane reel to release membrane with proper tightness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A membrane-strapping dispenser is employed for carrying out membrane strapping on goods when they are to be transported. A conventional membrane strapping dispenser, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a basic body 1 having its opposite sides respectively and pivotally provided with a holding base 2 aligned to each other. A membrane reel 3 is pivotally assembled between the two holding bases 2 to be actuated to rotate and release the membrane for strapping.
During strapping of goods, membrane must be closely wrapped around goods for protection. However, the two holding bases 2 provided at the opposite sides of the conventional membrane strapping dispenser can only function to position the membrane reel 3 therebetween and permit it to rotate thereon but cannot control its membrane releasing tightness. Therefore, during carrying out membrane strapping, adjustment of membrane strapping tightness has to be done with the help of a user's hands, thus complicating strapping work.